2: Tri Personality
by Mephonix
Summary: The Sequel to Underestimate. Scourge is back, he not only kidnaps Amy Rose, he kidnaps Cream the Rabbit too. Now after being so stressed from being defeated. He starts to get three split personalities. CONTAINS STRONG LANGUAGE AND SEXUAL THEMES.
1. Notes

**Notes:**

***If you haven't read Underestimate you really won't understand this. I suggest you read it first.***

***This story has Strong language and sexual themes. So it isn't as nice as its prequal.***

***Also, don't be too creul with reviews if you don't like it***

* * *

**Full Summary**

Scourge has returned to Mobius, and he had lost it. He kidnaps Amy Rose Along with Cream the Rabbit and sets clues out for Sonic to find Cream only.

But Sonic doesn't realize that Scourge had now three personalities.

1: Named Pain, which is his abusive personality.

2: Timid this is his nice and sweet personality.

3: Orex, the over sexed personality, that lusts for Amy.

These personalities are also a trigger that even makes Amy snap out of her original sweet stage. Also a few surprise charaters make their way into the story, to add more action and of course Comical relief.

**So enjoy, Tri-Personality.**

* * *

**Also review, cause reviews make me feel better and make me type faster.**


	2. Chapter 1: Wrong Words

** Thanks to all the fans of this story who have stuck with me all the way through Underestimate. ****Please Read and Review. **

* * *

Chapter 1: Wrong Words

"Sonic! Sonic! Wake up!" The blue hedgehog opened his eyes, to see a small fox poking him.

"What Tails?"

"It's Cream!" he thrust a cordless phone toward the hedgehog.

"Hello?"

"S-son-Mr. Sonic. Please help us. He's back and AGH!"

"HEY WHAT THE HELL YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING?"

Sonic heard the phone rustle, "Cream? Cream!"

"Why hello again, blue. Let me tell you something, if you ever want to see your girl and her little rabbit friend, then you'll have to play a game of hide and go seek."

"Scourge, Why you!"

"Why Me? There is no need for me to answer that question. You already know the answer." said Scourge, "Buh. Bye!"

"No!" Sonic chunked the phone across the room.

"What is it?" asked Tails.

"Scourge, has both Amy and Cream."

"WHAT?"

"You heard me." stated Sonic, "Some how he found his way back here again, even after we destroyed that transporter."

Sonic then burst out of the door of the house and ran toward Amy's.

* * *

"Scourge, give up!" screamed Amy, who was sitting by Cream tied up.

"Yeah. I've decided I don't want nor need you. You are just a two faced Bitch!"

"Amy I'm scared." called Cream shaking.

"Quit using that type of language in front of Cream!"

"Chao, Chao!" chimed Cheeze."

"Oh shut up you blueberry with wings!" he then back handed the Chao, sending it crashing into the wall and falling.

"Cheeze!"

Scourge's eyes cut over to Amy, " Too bad Sonic won't be able to save your sorry ass this time."

"Look, do what ever you want with me, but let Cream and Cheeze go."

"No." he held the rabbit's face in his palm, "She'd make a lovely daughter."

He then held her up.

"Amy." cried Cream.

"Let her go Scourge!"

"Wrong words!" Scourge then dropped the rabbit making her crash to the floor.

"CREAM!"

"Shut up!" Scourge then struck Amy across her face.

"Agh!"

"Hell, won't even describe what I'm about to put you through!" spoke Scourge through gritted teeth.

"Wah! Amy!" cried Cream who was curled up with her face on the floor.

"Well it's thanks to Amy," said Scourge, "She told me to let you go."

"Scourge what the hell are you pulling?"

"Did I not tell you to shut up?!?"

"You've gone mad!"

"Well thanks for realizing that." said Scourge, "It makes me feel really good."

* * *

Sonic burst into Amy's house. There seemed to be no signs of a struggle. The blue hedgehog then ran up to Amy's room. Her bed was made, and perfectly laying on a pillow was a small tape recorder.

The blue hedgehog picked up and clicked the play button.

"EEEYYAAAHHH!!!!"

"Hey Sonic you hear that screaming, that's your girl, and if you don't want any more coming from her or her friend. You will have to follow a few clues to find her, here's the first: _A shadow's saver, lies in the sands, near the water, up on land. It saved this one from perils untold. When it plummeted to earth 50 years ago."_

The recording stopped.

"Damn him." Sonic clenched his fist and ran off toward Shadow's house, "Any thing that deals with fifty years ago has to do with Shadow."

* * *

"Why can you let us be? Neither I nor Cream have done a single thing to you."

"No you haven't"

"Then why-"

He struck Amy a cross her face again, "Don't you know the meaning of shut up?!?"

Scourge then growled.

"You talk too much."

"Amy? What's going to happen to us?" asked Cream.

"I don't know," cried Amy.

Scourge's lips tighten as he cocked his hand back, "Don't make me."

"I hope you die!"

"You little bitch," Scourge then grabbed Amy by her neck, "Who the fuck are you to say shit like that? I'll make you pay for the trouble you've caused me."

"It…doesn't… take… you…long… to… snap…" choked Amy.

He dropped her and turned, "Well you better hope your damn lover boy finds you fast, or you will reap the consequences."

"Bring it on." said Amy, slowly sitting up, "It's not like killing me would do you any good."

"AGH!" Scourge smacked her across her face again, causing blood to be drawn from the corner of her eye.

"Shut the hell up woman! Next time I'll punch you!"

"Fuck you!" growled Amy.

Scourge then lunged his hand at Amy's neck and held her against the wall. He then looked over a Cream who was shivering. He smiled as his gazed turned back to Amy, "Now Amy, don't use that type of language in front of Cream. You don't want to make her twisted now do you?"

Amy's muzzle was now turning red, "It's not like you aren't twisted."

He jerked his hand away, "GASP!" Amy fell to the floor.

"Like I said before you are impossible."

"And you are an asshole."

"That's it!"

Amy only had the chance to look up, before Scourge came at her.

Then there was nothing, but a scream, and then everything went black.


	3. Chapter 2: It's Obvious

Chapter 2

"Shadow! Shadow!"

Sonic burst though the door just to see Shadow and Ames on the couch. Shadow had his feet propped up on the coffee table and Sonic running in caused a bowl of freshly popped pop corn that Ames was holding fly.

"What do you want?" asked the Onyx hedgehog grabbing the remote and pausing a movie on the T.V.

"Amy's been kidnapped!"

"Again?"

"Yes again, Shadow. Scourge has kidnapped her along with Cream and from what it sounds he has completely lost it. Also he says the only way to find them is to follow these hints on these recorders."

He held it up.

"Give me that!" screamed Shadow yanking it from the cobalt blue hedgehog's hand.

He replayed the earlier message.

"Hmmmm…."

"Shadow I think it has something to do with you."

"What the hell could have saved me from perils?" Shadow's eyes then widened.

"What?"

"I remember. The capsule, the one I was in when Maria sent me from the ark. It landed on a remote island, off the coast of Emerald Beach. The capsule that I was in washed up on that small isle. I stuck it up as a memorial to her. Then the G.U.N. solders came, and before they took me off of it. I asked if they could leave it there as a memorial for Maria's death. Then that's when they sealed me up at Prison Island."

"So you are saying…."

"My saver of my perils was the capsule monument. It's should still be there."

"Well that's the good news Shadow." said Sonic, "But there is still a problem."

"What?"

"The island is surrounded by water."

* * *

"Amy? Amy? Please wake up."

The pink hedgehog slowly opened her eyes to see Cream still tied up. Her eyes were red from crying so much.

"Amy please hurry and wake up." cried the rabbit.

"Cream… every thing will be okay."

"No Amy. Scourge left. He said that he's going to put us in two different places."

"Great!"

"Amy. He scares me."

"I know Cream." said Amy, "He scares me too."

"What are we gonna do?"

"I don't know Cream, with Scourge there is no telling, but something seems strange. He's never acted so violently before."

* * *

Sonic was curled up in the middle of the boat, "I hate water. I hate water. I HATE IT!"

"You're a damn Crybaby." Shadow chuckled as he splashed a handful of ocean water on the blue hedgehog making him jump.

"We are nearly there."

"Well thank goodness. There are nice people to let us borrow their boats or we would have to swim here." joked Tails who sat in the back of the small boat.

"Yeah, then you'd be the one getting the clue." cried Sonic.

Shadow helped guide the boat on the island. Once off he looked around, "This way."

The other's followed the black hedgehog.

"There it is."

Shadow pointed toward where two broken capsule pieces laid. The glass once clear was caked with dirt and the metal on the edges was nearly decayed and on top of it laid the tape recorder.

Sonic zoomed to it and pressed play.

"This one was too simple. But still good for making it." Scourges voice chimed from it, "Now for the next: _For up high, it was my mistake. Something nearly impossible to touch or take. There you will find another clue. I managed to use it, but will you?"_

The recording stopped.

"What's with the metaphors and poems?" asked Shadow.

"That's Scourge for you," said Sonic, "Okay. Up high in the sky…. that's the heavens right."

"Yeah," said Tails, "and Scourge said it was a mistake he made. What kind of mistake could he do in the sky?"

"I can answer that."

Sonic, Tails, Shadow, and Ames turned.

"How did you know we were here Rouge?" asked Sonic.

"Well Sugar. It so happens I was flying over this island just now on my way home."

"Alright Rouge, cut the chat." chimed Shadow, "Tell us what you know."

"Don't you idiots take a hint or two? It's obvious. The heaven and the mistake."

"No. I still don't get it."

"Angel Island DUH!"

"Oh yeah I remember." cried Sonic.

"Scourge's mistake was touching the Master Emerald when he tried to steal it."

"So the next clue is on Angel Island?" asked Tails.

"Well how can we get up there?"

"Use an airplane, ya know the Tornado." said Shadow, "Sheesh. All of this is causing you so much stress it's starting to make all of you go loony."

"There is only one question to ask." said Sonic.

"What's that?"

"If Scourge said he could touch the emerald, and asked if I could. That must also mean that the next clue is…"

"Behind the Master Emerald."

* * *

**Please Read and Review**


	4. Chapter 3: Changes

**PLEASE READ AND REVIEW.**

* * *

Chapter 3: Changes

Amy knew her where abouts. Scourge dragged her by her arm across the Emerald Coast.

"Let Me go!" the pink hedgehog stumbled and fell in the sand.

"Get up!" the green hedgehog yanked her up by her arm. His eyes glowed with hatred from the moon above them.

"Where are you taking me?"

"You really think I'd tell you that?" asked Scourge, "Dumb assed bitch."

"Scourge what the hell has gotten into you?" asked Amy still trying to stay on her feet.

Scourge just growled.

"You may have been twisted before, but now you've turned into a complete lunatic." said Amy, "But like your old ways better than this."

Scourge stopped and yanked Amy toward him, "You wanna know something?!?" asked the green hedgehog through gritted teeth.

"What?"

"I hate to be lied to." Scourge slapped Amy across her face yet again. The pink hedgehog hit the ground.

"You see bitch. You could have lived it up, had a whole hell of a lot better life than this. I had offered that to you. I almost had you in the palm of my hand, until that bastard Blue came and screwed my plans up. All I can say now for you missy you are on my Shit list. So I would advise you to shut the hell up and save your fucking flattery cause it isn't working. Now get back up."

Scourge grabbed Amy's arm.

"Let me go Scourge!" screamed Amy.

"No!"

He tightened his grip; Amy couldn't take it any more. She, as hard as she could bit down on Scourge's hand.

"Why you bitch!"

Amy broke from his arms and proceeded to run, "Oh how stupid of me. I know I can't out run him. That was just asking for it….Wait…."

She turned and looked behind her, "He's gone?"

Amy thought this was strange, but even so she kept on running. She knew she needed to find someone quick.

Then she saw it. A figure walking on the beach, next to a small building. "Oh thank god!!! Sir! Sir!"

The shadowed figure stopped and turned. "Please help." Amy was nearly out of breath.

She was nearly to him, she would be safe, she wouldn't have to worry about Scourge anymore, this kind person would bring her back to her Sonic and they'd live happily ever after, but that imaged soon stopped.

Amy cried out as she dropped to her knees, she saw a flash of green.

"Hey you like surprises bitch?"

All of a sudden she saw a shimmer of a piece of metal. She made it out to be a shovel; right before it came crashing to her, knocking her unconscious.

"I like raising people's hopes." smirked Scourge as he tossed the shovel he had found in the small life guard shed in the sand, "Well she won't find out where she is going this time."

He then picked up Amy's limp body and continued walking toward his unknown destination.

* * *

Sonic and the other's realized it was too late to go and try to get the emerald.

They burst through Tail's house.

"Okay," stated Sonic, "We will have to wake up early tomorrow, for we can get the tornado ready."

"Fine with me." huffed Shadow plopping himself onto the couch.

"Well that's Shadow for you, early to bed and late to rise." said Tails.

"Whatever, fox." snapped the Onyx hedgehog, "You better go to sleep, remember you're the one flying the plane tomorrow."

"Yeah I know Shadow," said Tails, "But what would it matter to you. You can use chaos control to go to Angel Island."

Shadow sat up, "Look. There are sometimes I don't feel like using Chaos control, this might be over your head, but I'd like to live a normal life. So I'm riding the plane tomorrow, and I don't want to have a half asleep kitsune at the controls. Now go to bed!"

The black hedgehog laid back down facing the back of the couch.

"But…"

"That's all that needs to be said Tails," said Sonic placing his hand on the fox's shoulder, "When he does that gesture, he's tuned you out."

"Okay Sonic. Well goodnight." Tails ran off toward his room.

"Well. Guess I better do the same." Sonic turned and walked toward Tails guest room.

* * *

_Am I dead? No. Death doesn't hurt this much. Oh my head._

Amy tried to open her eyes, but she found them swollen shut. Her face was pressed against another cold floor and her arms were tied up.

She shifted, "Ugh."

Scourges head snapped toward her, "So I guess you know the consequences of running from me."

The green hedgehog chuckled as he smacked the sore spot on Amy's head causing her to feel faint.

"Scourge, please. I need medical attention." cried Amy, "I could die from this."

"Really? Hmm…."

"Scourge this is serious."

"Oh yes I agree with you 100% this is serious."

"Scourge… This one and only time…. I am begging…help."

Amy blacked out.

Something then hit Scourge. A small bit of sympathy mixed with emotional…shock.

The green hedgehog shook his head.

His eyes widened when his glanced turned back toward Amy, "My…queen? What…."

Scourge quickly bent down and untied the ropes, "Oh what did they do to you?

Tears where now streaming down his face as he picked Amy up, I've got to get you to a hospital quick."

The Verde hedgehog burst out of the Warehouse.

In a few seconds he arrived at the emergency room, "Help, Please, Someone."

"What sir?" asked a doctor who immediately jumped when he saw Amy.

"Get a Cot. It's Critical."

Immediately two other doctors came out with a rolling cot and they rushed her in.

Scourge sat down in the waiting room, this was going to be a while.


	5. Chapter 4: Tricked Again

Chapter 4: Tricked Again

**About an hour later:**

"Sir?" the doctor walked into the waiting room, "She is very lucky."

Scourge sat up, "What happened to her? I mean I know her. I just saw her yesterday."

"It seems to be blunt force trama," said the doctor, "It was like a shovel or something of that manner was struck against her. Who ever did this to her must be one powerful individual."

"Oh my!" Scourge's eyes lowered, as he mumbled under his breath, " I'll get who ever did this to my queen."

"Well you may go see her now." said the Doctor.

The green hedgehog stood up and walked through a couple double doors that led into Amy's room.

Scourge looked over at the pink hedgehog who was lying there with bandages and her eyes swollen shut, she appeared to be sleeping.

"She will be well within the next few hours sir," said the Doctor, " But for now, there is a small couch on where you can rest."

Scourge simply nodded as he stared tearfully at Amy Rose.

_I knew it was wrong of me to let you go._

* * *

"Shadow! Shadow!" Sonic shook the black hedgehog who laid on his belly on the couch, "Wake up! WAKE UP!"

"PLAP!"

The blue hedgehog was laid out, "Shut up faker. I'm up." growled the onyx hedgehog before opening his red eyes.

"Damn Shadow, you could have said something other than punch me!" Sonic rubbed his sore nose.

"I just felt like punching you any way."

"Now Shadow," called Ames, " That's not nice."

Sonic continued rubbing his nose, "I guess you haven't known him long enough."

Ames looked at Shadow. The black hedgehog gave her a smug look and shrugged.

"SONIC!" screamed Tails running through the door, "Look what I found inside the Tornado."

The fox held out another recorder.

"Where in the world is he getting thease suckers from?" asked Shadow.

Rouge walked in, "He must have known we were taking the Tornado."

"Let's see what it says." said Ames.

Sonic pushed play.

"_DO WHAT?!?" screamed a rash voice._

"_You heard me."_

Sonic paused it, "Isn't that Knuckles?"

"Sounds like it," replied Rouge.

He clicked play again.

"_You aren't trying to trick me are you?" asked Knuckles._

"_Now why would I try to trick you when it comes to something as serios as protecting your emerald?"_

"He didn't." stated Sonic.

"SHHHHH…."

"Sorry."

"_But don't get mad at me for telling you what he told me the other day when we were fighting. I guess he just let it slip."_

"_Grrrr… I'd like to see him try."_

"_Well you better be careful you hear me. I heard they are bringing Rouge along."_

"_The ding bat jewl thief? That does it! You have convinced me. I won't let him with in a thousand feet of this island much less, on it."_

"_Well I've got to go."_

"_Thanks for the info."_

They heard a few foot stepps, "_Hey blue. Try to calm ole knuckle head down for me will ya?" _

A small laugh was heard right before the tape stopped.

"Damn him." cried Shadow.

"How many times will he realize he's been tricked too much?" asked Rouge.

"Well that's Knuckle Head for you. He's numb headed and a fist talker."

* * *

Amy's eyes slowly opened, she was surprised to see they could open. The swelling had gone down, and she now looked normal thanks to high tech medicines and treatments.

She sat up and looked around, "I'm in a hospital?" Amy then jumped when she saw Scourge, but she took a sigh of relief when she realized he was asleep.

"Did he bring me here?"

She looked to the other side of the bed, and on a small table was a green vase of flowers arranged with roses, daisies, and baby's breath. In it was also a small balloon that said "Get Well."

"What's going on?"

Amy turned her head again and jumped when she was staring in a pair of ice blue eyes.

"Oh Amy, you're alright!" cried Scourge jumping with joy.

"Get away from me!" she pulled her feet up to her.

He stopped jumping, "Why are you acting like that?" asked Scourge who was suprized by this sudden move.

"You nearly killed me." screamed Amy.

"No. I didn't," said Scourge, " Why would I wan't to kill you?"

"Scourge, You. Hit. Me. With. A. Shovel." said Amy sternly.

" Where are you getting all of this? I found you right after I returned here from Anti-Mobius"

"Scourge! Quit trying to pull my leg, It's not working." screamed Amy.

"Why would I pull your leg like this?" asked Scourge more confused than ever, "Espectially when it comes to something as serious as you nearly dying? I was Scared."

"Scourge What…." Amy stopped, "You were….

The green hedgehog's eye swelled with tears.

"You don't remember do you?" asked Amy.

"All I remember was finding you and running you here. I save your life and then you blame me for inflicting thease wounds on you?" He hung his head, "It hurts my heart."

"Scourge, I just…."

"You just what?"

"I just don't understand, why do you think I'd lie, when I know you did inflict this on me." She turned and looked at the flowers, "You have changed."

"What do you mean I've changed?" asked the green hedgehog.

"Just a day ago, you were, in a weird way fine. A few hours ago you beat me nearly to death, and now you buy me flowers."

"I still don't remember hurting you."

"Scourge."

"Yes?"

"I belive I figured out what is wrong. You have a split personality, one more over powering than the other. One is this one and the other is an abusive one."

"So you are saying I did do this to you?"

Amy nodded slowly, "Yes."

He dropped toward the couch, and his ears folded down, "I'm sorry."

Amy sighed, "I know, and I belive you, but I'm still scared of you."

"Why?"

"You could still go back to your other personalities at anytime."


	6. Chapter 5: New, Old, and Wow

Chapter 5: New, Old, and Wow.

"No. Shadow I'm distracting Knuckles."

"Please give me a break Sonic," said Shadow, "You are as slow as molasses. He'd get you in a heart beat."

"But I have dealt with Knuckles for years."

"Yeah but knowledge doesn't beat real power," Shadow held up his red Chaos Emerald.

"It's all in your head." said Sonic, "You need speed."

Sonic then ran around the black hedgehog stirring up a brisk wind.

"You'd make a good fan," laughed Shadow clutching his emerald and disappearing.

"Show off."

"Come on guys." called Tails, " We've got to go!"

Shadow reappeared and smacked Sonic in the back of the head and smirked as he walked out of the door.

"I wished he'd chaos control to angel island. I don't want that second rate to ride with us."

**

* * *

**

**About and hour later Amy turned to see Scourge was asleep.**

"I've got to get out of here." Amy winced a bit as she turned and put her feet on the floor. The pink hedgehog cringed when the bed creaked loudly, she slowly turned to see him still asleep.

She stood up and ran out of the room, "I've got to find a way back to Sonic's home."

A few seconds later, in the room Scourge's eye popped open, he smirked slyly. "She's on the run again. This should be exiting."

The pink hedgehog burst through the entrance of the hospital, still in her hospital gown, then ran toward Sonic's house that wasn't far away.

Arriving at the steps she cried out Sonic's name, and opened his door in relif to find it was unlocked, "Sonic?"

The house was empty, "Oh no. This isn't good."

"Oh no is right babe."

She turned to see a green blur fly at her knocking her to the floor. Scourge had Amy pinned to the tan carpet.

"Scourge!"

"I knew I'd find you after you escaped from my grasp in the dungen." said the green hedgehog smirking, "I just want to finish the job."

"Scourge, I was just in the hospital you were there." cried Amy.

"Really?" asked Scourge, " All I remember was seeing you running here toward Blue's house, when I was walking down the sidewalk."

"Scourge what is wrong with…" Amy made another realization, _not a split personality, split personalities, a Tri-personality._

"Nice cover up." said Scourge rubbing Amy's wrist, "And I do like the hospital gown, it has easier access and it's so… revealing."

He trailed a finger down Amy's side.

"Get off of me!"

"Why?" asked Scourge, sliding his loose hand up toward her neck, "Don't you like this?"

"No."

"I can sense you are lying," said Scourge with a smirk, "And I can easily change that statement."

"_Oh boy,"_ thought Amy trying to push him off, "_I've had enough of this, getting beat up_ _and then be sexually harrassed. But._ OH GOD!!!."

Her eyes widened as she looked as Scourge who was smirking, "What the hell." screamed as she felt herself go weak.

"I found one of your erogenous zones, behind your neck." said Scourge, " Lucky for me I pretty much know where all of your's are."

"DON'T YOU TOUCH ME!!!" screamed Amy, "Get off me!!!"

"No can do babe." said Scourge holding her down, "Now lets see."

He touched the side of her abdomen, and she jumped. "There's another."

"Scourge, please stop. I beg no more."

"More?"

"That's not what I said."

His hand reached to the inside of her thigh but not at her private place…. yet.

"Scourge,STOP DON'T."

He touched her, Amy felt her toes curl, but she didn't want them to.

"SCOURGE DAMN IT! STOP."

Scourge smirked, "I'm not and you have no say so if I can or not."

He pushed her down harder as he started kissing her down her neck. She jerked and squirmed under him, but she couldn't push him off.

"BANG! BANG! BANG!"

"Uh-Mr. Sonic?"

"Oh BIG! THANK GOD BIG!!!! BIG BiMuph."

Scourge put his hand over her mouth, "Shhhh…."

"Have you seen froggy?"

"No." cried Scourge immintating Sonic's voice perfectly, since he was his anti demenotional twin.

"Well he got away again," said the cat on the other side of the door.

"Well okay."

"Can I come in?" asked Big.

"No not now. Sorry the place is a mess, and besides," he looked back down at Amy who was squirming up under his hands, "I'm kinda busy. But go check at Emerald Beach, he might be visiting another frog friend."

"MUmph!" Amy kicked and bucked under Scourge, she then bit his finger, yet again. He let go."

"BIG! BIG! OPEN THE DOOR!!! BIG! HELP!!"

"Huh?"

Scourge mangaged to muzzled her again.

"It was nothing Big." called Scourge, "Not you better leave and go find your friend froggy."

"Got it." the cat then ran off.

Amy was now crying when Scourge turned back to her, "Well that was nice."

"Scourge don't you start again."

"Too late to tell me that. I already have." He started kissing her again.

"No!"Amy worked one of her hands loose and knonked Scourge on the head as hard as she could, "I SAID STOP!"

The green hedgehog sat up and shook his head. The look in his eyes turned from pure lust to pure hatred.

"Oh shit."

The green hedgehog held her by her throat, "So you little bitch, you thought you could escape me by running here?"

He was now Choking her. " Nice try."


	7. Chapter 6: Distractions

Chapter 6: Distractions

"Damn it! How many times do I have to tell you I am distracting him?!?" screamed Sonic.

"And how many times do I have to tell you that you are too slow." said Shadow.

"You are so full of it!"

"Well I'm not so happy-go-lucky."

"Shut up! At least I don't need any kind of material possession to get me through life." stated Sonic.

"That's a lie."

"Well Second Rate, prove me wrong!"

"I can prove you wrong with two words." said Shadow.

"Yeah go ahead I'm listening."

"Black Knight."

Sonic blushed a bit.

"But that was only one game." said the cobalt hedgehog.

"Yeah and so was mine. Too bad the company made it where I couldn't shoot you when I saw you in Westopolis."

"Well, blackie, that's because Sega loves me."

"No they feel sorry for you."

"Well at least I didn't die in my first game."

"Well for your info I didn't , but it was all I could do from doing a happy dance and yell PARTY, when you died in your game." huffed Shadow.

"Well besides in Black Knight my sword was cool."

"Well my guns didn't talk." said Shadow, " My fingers did the talking."

"Yeah and so does your mouth," said Sonic, "You need to shut up."

"Getting mad?"

"Grrr…"

"I take that as a yes." laughed Shadow, "Ha! The faker's loosing it."

"SHADOW! SHUT THE HELL UP!!!" screamed the blue hedgehog.

"Oh now, now, Sonic."

"You are so lucky Second Rate that we are in a plane in the air, or I'd dismember you."

"Really is that a threat?" asked the onyx hedgehog.

"More like a promise."

"Alright if you don't shut up yourself I'm gonna make you into a blue berry mush."

"Bring it on!"

"OH WILL YOU TWO SHUT UP BEFORE I NEUTER YOU WITH MY BARE HANDS!" screamed Rouge who's face was red in anger.

"Yes Rouge." said the two at the same time.

"Good."

* * *

Amy's face was now blue. Scourge just shook her violently, "I outta let you fucking die."

Amy reached out and pinched Scourge's shoulder nerve. "GAH!"

The pink hedgehog jumped up to run out the door, but Scourge grabbed her by the back of her quills and banged her head on the handle on the door making her fall.

"Argh!"

"Dumb assed bitch."

"Scourge snap out of it." cried Amy, "Please."

"Snap out of what the only fucking thing I would love to snap is your neck." he then then smirked, "Better yet how about I pluck out one of your eyes like I did ole Patch a few years ago."

"No Scourge."

He turned and looked up, "Yes patch did scream for the longest, but those helpless cries were music to my ears." stated the green hedgehog still holding Amy by her quills, " I really got upset when it stopped, and I really thought of plucking out the other, but hey what's the use of a blind person?"

He held up her chin and smirked, "I'd really like to know what you think?"

Scourge pulled her to her feet, "I think I have had enough of your bull shit." screamed Amy kneeing him in his sensitve spot.

Scourge rolled over, "Amy." he cried in a high pitched voice, "What did you do that for?"

"Is this the second personality? In which I will call Timid from now on."

"Yes." cried Scourge.

Amy stood up and helded Scourge to his feet, "Sorry, but I had no other way of bringing you out."

"So what did I try to do this time?" asked Scourge.

"Well, you pretened my head was a hammer and tried it out on the door."

"It's a miracle you can even stand." said Scourge, "Did it hurt?"

"No you dumb ass it tickled what the hell do you think?"

"I think I need help."

"I think that you do too, but for now let me get back to my house so I can change out of this skimpy gown and get some decent clothes on."

"Okay, and besides it's not a good idea to wear something like that anyways."

"Yeah. I know."


	8. Chapter 7: Hard to Get

Chapter 7: Hard to Get

**At Amy's house:**

"Well there is one thing I have figured out, is that your personalities change when you are in shock, both mental and physical."

Amy stepped out of her room fully dressed and clutching her hammer.

"Well I guess it's a good idea for me not to get mad."

"Yeah, because your other two personalities have a hard time listening to me."

"Heh."

"It's not funny."

"So what are you gonna do now?" asked the green hedgehog looking at his surroundings.

"Sit and wait I guess." said Amy sitting in a pink arm chair.

"For who?"

"Sonic of course."

"Did…You…just… say Sonic?" grolwed Scourge.

"Yeah."

"He's the reason you are in the state you are in now!" screamed Scourge.

"Calm down."

"DON'T TELL ME TO CALM DOWN!"

"Great, Scourge don't get so stressed…." She stood up and started walking toward him.

He turned and arched and eye brow.

"Damn it Scourge." she grumbled.

"Now this is nice babe." said Scourge looking around and turning back to Amy.

She posed her hammer, "Stay away."

"Oh now I like this. You are playing a game with me now."

"Scourge I am getting fed up with your mess."

"What is it cause I'm to hot for you?"

She cringed, "No its cause you are an over sexed phsyco path."

"Oh you make it sound like a bad thing."

"It is Scourge!" screamed Amy.

"Oh come on don't be a spoil sport. I just want to have a little fun," He took a step forward, " And besides haven't you always wondered what it feels like to sleep with a king?"

"Take one more step and I will give you, Sir King, a royal nutcracker."

"Oh now it's being a love game. The whole hard to get thing."

"No Scourge this is turning into how much ice will I need to cool off the sore spot that Amy just busted," growed the pink hedgehog, "So leave me the hell alone you pervert."

"Sorry just can't help myself." Scourge started to dash at her but Amy simply swung at him knocking him backwards.

Amy then posed herself ready for the first personality again.

Scourge looked up at her, "Grrrr….."

"Come on Green bean you're first."

"I will tear you apart limb for limb."

"Well I'll pretend you are a nail," said Amy grasping the handle of her hammer hard, "I'm ready."

"You're dead."

Scourge lept toward Amy who swung her hammer, but Scourge doged while knocking her to the floor.

"Hey you little bitch your aim is off." Scourge balled up his fist to punch her, but Amy rolled to the side making his fist smack the floor instead.

"Hey ass hole take your own damn advice."

* * *

Knuckles looked out over the horizon, he jumped when he saw a small airplane.

"That green hedgehog was right," he jumped up and ran to a small cave and grabbed his C.B. radio controller and pressed the button.

"What you are going to try isn't gonna work." cried Knuckles.

Sonic was the first to grab the C.B. in the plane, "Knuckles we aren't trying to steal the emerald."

The echina hit a few buttons on a side panel and a telescope came out. He looked through it and toward the plane, and he saw Rouge. He grabbed the C.B. again, "Then why do you have Rouge?"

"Because she threatened to neuter us if we didn't let her come."

Knuckles saw Rouge then slap Sonic and scream at him.

"Heh. Heh." he chuckled then a streak of seriousness came acrossed his face, "But even so, I still can't let you on the island."

"Why?"

"Cause I don't fall for your bull."

Knuckles pushed a few more buttons and sent a barrage of bullets toward the air plane.

"Watch it Tails!"

"Too late Sonic. The wing has been hit."

* * *

"You know one hit and you turn back to your other personality!" screamed Amy.

"What are you talking about bitch?" Scourge lept at Amy again.

"I've told your second personality Timid this." she jumped to the side, "You have a tri personality."

"Really?" he lunged at her again, "I already know this shit."

"You know about it?"

"Well duh bitch, why the hell do you think I try to destroy you so much," screamed Scourge, "Because I know with one blow I go back to the second one. Also I definatly hate it when I am over powered by my third personality. I'm mean who would like to fuck a bitch like you!"

"Apparently your alter ego."

He growled at her as he chunked a chair, Amy swung her hammer making it shatter.

"I've killed many people you know." said Scourge, "I won't hesitate to kill you."

"Such words greenie, why haven't you done it, I've been in your grasp many times." she then smirked, "Are you loosing your touch?"

"Grrr…"

Scourge then curled up and started a spin dash at her.

"But lucky for you I haven't," Amy posed her hammer and smacked Scourge across the room into her china cabinet, "You're name is Pain."

"Speaking of pain, I am in pain."

"Timid?" Amy walked over to him and helped him up, " Sorry."

Scourge winced when he realized he had cut his arm with a piece of glass. "Oww."

Amy quickly ran to her bathroom and grabbed a first aid kit and bandaged the green hedgehog's arm up.

"Pain told me that he knew about you and personality number three."

"He did?"

"Yes. Also, please try not to freak out again, because when you do you go to your third personality, which I am naming Orex."

"Orex?"

"Over Sexed."

"Uh, I have I done any thing when I am Orex?"

Amy's eye brows lowered, "You tried raping me twice."

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW**

* * *


	9. Chapter 8: Your Call

Chapter 8: Your Call

"I am really sorry about that. I mean you are a pretty lady, but in this personality I wouldn't go as far as hugging you much less rape. I believe when someone says no, they should stop." said Scourge.

"Ya know what? I like this personality," said Amy, "There is only one thing I have to ask. Why didn't you act this gentle when we were in Anti-Mobius? You had more of a mix between the three."

"Well I don't know, maybe something snapped when Blue took you away." He walked up to Amy, " I can't help not having these other two personalities come out, but this one has feelings for you."

Amy's eyes lit up, "I get it now."

"Get what?"

"The three feelings that you have the most is anger, love, and lust. Each feeling wants to overpower the other, but there was so much conflict they separated making Pain, Orex and you Timid."

"Meaning?"

"Your personalities are based on your soul feelings" said Amy, "And as much as I hate to say it I think I know how to control them."

"How?"

"Well on Pain, I'm not too sure, with you I can see if I can confide in you more, and with Orex…"

"No Amy don't, you must not give into him." cried Scourge, " You just can't."

"Timid, don't get upset, I don't feel like seeing Orex right now."

"But.."

"As long as you remain calm I won't have to see him or do anything with him."

"Oh. Ok"

"There is nothing wrong with this side of you. I can at least hold a conversation with you."

"This is strange coming from my mouth, but maybe I can help you find Blue." said Scourge, "I mean as long as I can keep you safe, even if it means loosing you, then so be it."

"Okay." said Amy smiling, "Thanks. So lets go."

* * *

The fox pulled up on the controls, "AH MAY DAY! MAY DAY!"

"Tails get a ring ready!"

"Okay." Tails pressed a few buttons.

"I can't stay with you guys I gotta fly." Rouge opened the door and jumped out of the plane.

"I knew that woman was batty," cried Shadow.

"Watcha gonna use the ring for?" asked Tails.

"I'm about to see how strong I am and how dizzy every one can get." He turned toward Shadow, " Shut the door when I am out everyone buckle up. We are going for a spin."

Sonic leapt out of the plummeting air craft and grabbed a small bar right above Tails' viewing window.

"Are yall ready?" asked the blue hedgehog.

"Uh-huh!" called Everyone in the plane.

"Tails launch the ring."

"Got it!" The fox pressed a few a buttons and Sonic grasped the flying ring into one palm while his other was clutched around the bar.

"HANG ON!!!"

Sonic turned into a bright ball and he and the plane started spinning upward toward Angel Island.

"WHOAH!!!!"

Sonic safely landed on the floating isle.

Tails and Ames came piling out of the plane laughing from the adrenaline rush, "AGAIN AGAIN WOO HOO!!!"

Shadow came crawling out. His eyes were wide and his muzzle was pale.

"Sonic…The… Hedgehog….NEVER….again."

Sonic smirked, "Heh. Heh."

* * *

Scourge and Amy were now walking down the side walk.

"They might be at Tails' place," said Amy.

"Yeah." Scourge hung his head.

"What's wrong?"

"Even though it's the right thing to let Blue have you back, I'm just thinking what would he do to me? I mean, I've been a really bad person lately and I just don't know…."

"SCOURGE WATCH IT!"

*SMACK*

He walked right into a light pole and landed out on the concrete. Amy chuckled a bit as she placed her hand on the hedgehog's shoulder, "You okay?"

There was no response.

"Timid? Hello?" Amy shook the hedgehog, "Respond! Do something!"

Still nothing, "Great. He's out."

Amy looked around, "Well I can't drag him all the way back to my house. But I can get him into that alley way where no one will see him."

The pink hedgehog then grabbed Scourge by the collar on his jacket and dragged him into the lone alley way, "This will be good until he wakes up." she said out loud.

"Too late babe."

Amy's eyes widened as Scourge jumped up and slammed Amy up against the alley wall.

"Hello again."

"Hi Orex?"

"I like that name."

"It fits your personality." snapped Amy, "So what are you planning on doing this time?"

"Nothing at the moment." said Scourge looking around, "Not until we get someplace more private."

Amy sighed, she had to do this. Even though she knew she would never have sex with him, she had to convince him enough to give him what he wanted to some aspect, but she didn't want to do it.

"Alright your call." Amy looked up at Scourge's piercing blue eyes.

"What no rebellion?"

"None, what so ever."

Scourge smirked a bit as he reached into his pocket and pulled out a Chaos Emerald, "Alright babe. CHAOS CONTROL"

* * *

***Oh boy this doesn't seem good. **

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	10. Chapter 9: Escape

Chapter 9: Escape.

Just as quickly as they had left the alley way, Scourge and Amy reappeared back into the pink hedgehog's house.

He slowly started walking toward her and made her back press against the wall, "So sweet thang, where do you wanna take it?"

Amy gave him a fake smile as she pressed her finger onto his chest, "First you got to prove yourself."

She slowly sunk to the ground and crawled to the other side of him .

Scourge's head snapped toward her, "You're actually giving in?"

"_Time to lie." _ thought Amy to herself, "Why not give into a hot hunk like you?"

"I'm surprised Amy Rose," said Scourge walking toward her, "Very surprised indeed."

He bent and reached his hand out toward her, she slapped it away playfully.

"Uh-uh," said Amy shaking her finger.

"Playing hard to get eh?" asked the green hedgehog smirking as he lowered to her eye level.

"You catch on quick." Amy started crawling backwards.

"Heh. Heh."

"Yes, I made a big mistake Scourge," lied Amy, "I should have done this a long time ago."

Scourge laughed at this as Amy stopped crawling.

"What?"

"You ever seen the movie Lion King?" asked Amy.

"Yeah, whats that go to do with any thing?"

"This." Amy then leapt straight at Scourge holding him by his shoulders on to the floor., "Pinned ya."

The green hedgehog laughed, "Nice. My turn."

He then quickly rolled over making her on the floor beneath him.

"Pinned you myself." said Scourge, "Now lets see…."

"_I know what he's thinking… I got to distract him…Sonic forgive me…"_

Amy all of a sudden grabbed the collar on Scourge's jacket and embraced him in a kiss.

Scourge pulled away, " You taste like strawberries."

"_So cheesy."_

"Really? Well you taste like…." Amy thought for a second, " Like a…."

"No need to say a word. You have impressed me enough." Scourge embraced Amy into another kiss, and held it as he slid his hand down her side. His piercing blue eyes started to make her feel weak.

"_Oh boy maybe this wasn't such a good idea."_

"Hey Scourge." said Amy, "How about this. In my bathroom I have a white silken gown, You head to my bedroom, and I will be there in a few okay?"

"Oh, baby I like how you think."

Scourge slowly stood up as Amy ran toward the bathroom.

The green hedgehog walked into Amy's bedroom and admired all of her possessions. There were a lot of pictures of her and Cream the rabbit hanging on the wall, and on her bedside was one of her and Sonic.

"Bleh. Sorry blue." Scourge laid the picture facing down, "You might not want to watch."

Scourge then turned toward the bed which was queen sized, "I'm used to Extra King sized, but this will work."

He then sat down on it, and waited…and waited…and waited…

About ten minutes later he jumped up and walked toward the bathroom, "Hey babe what's taking so long?"

He opened the door. There was nothing in there except and open window and a very pissed off green hedgehog.

* * *

"Hah! Hah! Hah!" Amy burst through the door of Tails' workshop, "Damn it!"

She ran though the place and toward the garage, "Where's the tornado 4? They must have all left in it."

The pink hedgehog turned her gaze over to the C.B. radio, "I wonder."

* * *

Shadow shook his head as he stood up, "Hey did you hear something?"

"Yeah!" said Sonic.

"Help, Sonic, Tails any body!"

The blue hedgehog lept back into the plane, "Yes this is Sonic."

"Oh god thank you! It's Amy. Please Help me."

"Oh Amy!" cried Sonic, "Are you alright?"

"For now I am, but I escaped for Scourge and I have a feeling he will be here any moment, I'm at Tails' place. What should I do?"

"Amy go hide in the kitchen, I'll be there A.S.A.P."

"Okay."

Sonic jumped out of the plane, "Shadow, you still get that recorder and save Cream. I've got Amy."

"Where are you going?" asked the black hedgehog.

"To stop Scourge."

"But how?" asked Tails, "This island above water and that is your fear."

"Not at the moment it isn't"

The blue hedgehog then took a nose dive off of the floating island.

"Damn!" Shadow turned, "Alright you heard him lets go."

* * *

Amy ran toward the kitchen, the first place she was going to go was the cabinet under the sink, but it was too full with cleaning supplies. The only place left was under the table, which was covered by a long table cloth.

"This is as good as I can get."

* * *

Just like fore told, Scourge was running toward Tail's workshop.

"Heh. She thinks she can escape that easily." His feet were hitting the concrete loudly. The straps on his leather jacket were flying behind him as his eyes cut from side to side, hoping he'd run into his runaway teaser.

* * *

Amy sat curled up under the table, "Please let Sonic get here before Scourge."

All of a sudden there was the slam of a door, "Amy?"

"I can't tell who it is." The table cloth blocked her view from each side.

"I guess the only way to tell is if he comes to the kitchen first, since that is where he told me to come."

Foot steps were now being her walking into the kitchen. "Amy?"

"It's him!" She lept out from under the table, "SONI…"

"Damn it!"

"You aren't very good at hiding are you?" Scourge stood there with a grin on his face.

* * *

**Oh no what now?**

**Please Review  
**


	11. Chapter 10: IT'S OVER!

Chapter 10: IT'S OVER!

"Now Scourge." Amy faced her palms outward toward him.

"Now nothing, babe, you ran from the scene. I think this action deserves a special punishment." he twiddled his fingers as he walked toward her with a smirk on his face.

"Don't."

***SLAM***

"AMY?!?"

"SONIC! SONIC! I'M IN HERE! HELP!!!" cried the pink hedgehog.

The blue hedgehog burst into the kitchen, "Hey get away from my girl!"

Sonic flew toward Scourge knocking him into the counter.

"SHIT!"

"Sonic!" Amy embraced the blue hedgehog.

"Hi again."

Amy then turned toward Scourge who was now was growing and his lip was curled in anger.

"Uh, Sonic, meet pain."

"You ass hole!" Scourge jumped at Sonic knocking him to the floor.

"Hi, nice to meet you too." said Sonic smiling, "Now lets quit playing and make this meeting a little short."

Sonic then took his feet and kicked Scourge into the air.

"NOW AMY!"

Amy posed herself.

"NOOO!!!!"

A reddish brown blur flew past Sonic, grabbing Scourge, and landing safely on the floor.

"What?"

Amy's eyes nearly popped out of her head, "F-F- Fiona?"

The fox's eyes cut up toward Sonic, "Get this straight, I didn't come back here to join your team, but as long as I still love Scourge. You won't hurt him."

"Where did you come from?"

Scourge's eyes were opened in shock, because it had been nearly a year since she saw her last. He slowly stood up and tears came from his eyes, "Fiona I haven't seen you in…"

The fox growled as she struck the green hedgehog a crossed his face, "Don't start with me. Do you know how much pain you have put me through? I don't think you'd ever understand."

Scourge smirked again as he arched an eyebrow up.

"Oh great!" cried Amy.

"What?" asked Sonic who stood in front of her.

"Meet Orex."

"Huh?" Sonic turned toward Amy.

"Long story short, he has three personalities and I named them."

"Oh okay, that explains a lot."

"Why hello there Fiona," said Scourge grabbing her leg, "A toy I haven't played with in a while."

Fiona pushed him away, "Not now Scourge."

"So where have you been this whole time Fiona?" asked Sonic, " I thought you hightailed it after your so called trust for Green ran out?"

"Not quite, Sonic, I still stayed in the side lines. I knew one day he'd wind up getting into a position where he'd get hurt and I had a feeling that this would be one of those days, especially when I saw him angrily running toward this place, right after I warped here about fifteen mins ago."

Scourge looked at Fiona, "Hey babe, why don't you and I go some place private and you show me how much you missed ole greenie."

"Shut it."

"Fine. Fine." Scourge held his palms out vertically.

"How can you even consider still liking him?" asked Amy taking a step forward.

"Hey Chickie," called Scourge, "That's not the same outlook you had on me less than a hour ago."

Sonic turned toward Amy, "Please explain."

"Oh it was all a put on."

"Yeah what a put on; crawling away, pinning me to the floor and most of all calling me hot. Also don't for get the part where we kissed."

"Did you?"

"Sonic it's not what you think."

"Then tell me Amy Rose, what is it that I don't think it is?" screamed Sonic.

"Well I kinda thought that maybe he'd get guilty when I gave into him and he'd leave me alone."

"Likely story." said Scourge.

Fiona looked at him, "Where you really planning on doing her?"

"Hey Fi. I can't help that she's so hot." said Scourge.

"Amy I can't believe you!" screamed Sonic, who was now red in the face.

"Sonic please."

"Don't Sonic please me! Why Amy?!? Why?"

"Sonic we did not have sex!"

"We were close though." said Scourge.

"UGH!" Sonic turned and stomped out of the kitchen.

"Sonic, don't leave please."

"Amy just go away!" screamed the cobalt hedgehog.

"Sonic please don't I love you, don't go." Amy was now in tears.

Sonic snapped around, "You don't tell me what I can and can't do! Also this whole love thing between us… Is it a put on too?"

"It's not," cried Amy who dropped to her knees, "I beg…"

"No need to beg any more Amy Rose!" screamed Sonic, "This thing between us. It's OVER!"

Sonic then dashed out of the house.

"Sonic NO!!!"

Amy was now in tears. Fiona as awkward as it felt walked up to her. "I understand what you were trying to do."

"You do?"

"Yes. I personally know Scourge, and how his personalities split from time to time." said the fox.

"Then why didn't you explain, you know I'm not good with words." said Amy.

"I was about to, but then he flipped out on you. So I didn't get a chance."

"But what am I to do?" asked Amy hanging her head.

"Hey I've got an idea," Fiona placed her hand on Amy's shoulder, "I think I have an idea on how you can get Sonic back."

Amy cut her eyes over toward Scourge who stood in the doorway to the kitchen as Fiona whispered her idea into her ear.

"What?" Amy's head jerked toward Scourge, "Do you really think that will work?"

"Trust me Amy," said Fiona, "There is one thing a guy hates is to see some one they just dumped instantly carry on, it will be a real drop on his ego."

* * *

**Now what Amy Rose to do? The only love of her life just ran out on her. Also what does Fiona have planned and will it work?**

**PLEASE REVIEW!!!  
**


	12. Chapter 11: This Has Gotten Personal

Chapter 11: This Has Gotten Personal

"What are you two chicks talking about?" asked Scourge stepping closer to the two.

"Give me a second Scourge." said Fiona. as she whispered something else in Amy's ear.

"I don't know Fiona."

"Amy it's worth a shot. It will make him realize how much of a mistake he made and how much he misses you. At least I hope it will."

The pink hedgehog's eyes cut over toward Scourge, "Would you mind if I did Fiona?"

"Not at all."

"And again I ask what are you two ladies talking about?"

"We need your help Scourge," said Amy.

"With and for what?"

"We need your help to get Amy and Sonic back together." said Fiona.

"What? Do you really think I'd do something like that?"

"Scourge calm your horny ass down, and listen," said Fiona, she then whispered the same thing that she told Amy.

"Also if you help her I'll…." She continued whispering.

His eyes got big as he turned back toward Fiona, "Really?"

"Yes, really, but you have to promise you'll help pull it off, with out hurting her."

"Fine." He cut his eyes over toward Amy, "I won't…hurt her."

"Good, now lets go." said Fiona, "He's probably at the diner knowing him."

"You are good." said Amy.

* * *

"Grrr… How in the hell did you get on this island. I shot your asses down."

"Knuckles," cried Shadow, "We aren't trying to steal your emerald."

"Yeah right," cried the echidna, "You aren't fooling me this time Shadow."

"Watch it!" cried Tails.

Knuckles lunged at the black hedgehog who blocked the punch away from him. Shadow then grabbed his arm making him crash to the ground.

"Owww…"

"Violence isn't the way to go Knuckles."

"Oh look who's talking, Mr. Take Revenge and Kill Everyone Who Gets In My Way."

"I only did that because of Maria," huffed Shadow as Knuckles jumped back up.

"Well I am doing this to keep you away!"

Knuckles then did an uppercut sinking his spiked fists into Shadow's chest.

The black hedgehog hit the ground with immense pain. Shadow moaned as he sat back up. He then grabbed at his chest and gasped when he saw his white fur was caked in blood, his blood.

"Grr… this isn't about the Emerald now this has gotten personal."

Shadow went and lept toward Knuckles who jumped up and landed behind the black hedgehog. Shadow's head snapped toward him.

"You might be able to dodge me when I can be seen, now lets see how you will faire when you can't"

Shadow then clutched his red chaos emerald, "Chaos Control."

He then disappeared.

"Damn it Shadow…" said Knuckles under his breath.

He looked around, "Maybe he left."

All of a sudden Shadow appeared out of thin air and kicked the echidna across the face sending him flying face down in the dirt.

"Now we are even."

"Shadow we got it!" called Tails holding up the grey recorder.

"So that's what you were after?" moaned the echidna standing up.

"Yes."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"The reason was, you were to busy using your fists as a hedgehog tenderizer."

Tails ran toward Shadow who was now being tended to by Ames, and pressed play.

"_This is the last recording you shall see, this one is for the rabbit, for Amy Rose belongs to me. The echinda's so stupid and gullible so true. Now for the ware house Cream is in, I found it will you? You better be quick, for you'll never know, the fear in that four year old. Well I know about the future and what is to be, so say hello Cream and goodbye Amy."_

"Oh no. We've got to warn Sonic," said Tails.

"But the tornado is tore up," said Ames, "There is no way we can make down there in time."

Knuckles took a few steps forward and rubbed the back of his head, "Umm…. Hey for me being such an idot you can take my plane and in the meantime I will fix your plane.

"Thanks Knuckles," said Tails.

"Any thing to help stop that tyrant." said Knuckles.

* * *

**Is Scourge really telling the truth about not hurting Amy? And will Tails reach Sonic in time?\**

**PLEASE REVIEW!!!  
**


	13. Chapter 12: Change of Plans

Chapter 12: Change of Plans

"Alright you know what to do right?" asked Fiona.

"Yup," stated Amy.

"Then lets go."

The three started waling around the corner right above the diner.

Scourge had his arm wrapped around Amy, which felt awkward to her. They walked infront of the diner, where Sonic sat staring out the widow heartbroken.

"Yeah Scourge." said Amy, "He never really understood me."

"I told you this whole time not to listen to him. He never deserved you."

Fiona then ran up, "Scourge please don't do this to me."

"Well I'm sorry Fiona," said Scourge, "I decided I like Amy more than you. I mean think about it, you were gone for like how long? A year. Well, when I saw Amy, I fell for her, but I covered my love for her with violence, and when blue broke up with her. I took it as an opportunity, so your chance is over."

"But Scourge does she love you?" asked the fox.

Sonic ears perked up, at her answer.

"Now I do." spat Amy, "Who do I have now since Sonic left. He was the only love of my life, I thought I was his too, but he jumped to conclusions again and broke up with me. So Fiona, do like I did and Move on."

"Please don't leave me." cried Fiona dropping to her knees!, " I love you don't.."

"Don't tell me what I can and can't do Fiona Fox. Also this thing between us its over."

Scourge then whipped Amy around on his back and zoomed off.

"Nice." said Amy, "You should become an actor. You might me a sadistic perv, but you have cool talents."

Sonic dashed out of the diner, "Fiona are you alright?"

He helped her up on her knees, "Oh I don't know."

"SONIC!!!" cried Tails running up with Shadow and Ames running up.

"What?"

"You better watch out for Amy." said Shadow.

"Really? Well at the moment she is the last thing on my list of caring." huffed the blue hedgehog.

Tails' eyes then got big, "Fiona?!?"

"Hi."

"Where did you come from, I haven't seen you in over a year or something where have you been."

"None of your business kid."

"I'M NOT A KID!!!" screamed the Fox, "I happen to be 13 years old!!!"

"Still a kid."

"Whatever, any way Sonic listen to this." Tails played the recording again.

"Has he lost it?"

"Oh no." said Fiona.

"What is it?" asked Sonic.

"There is a BIG problem."

* * *

Scourge still kept running and was now in the desert.

"What are you doing?" asked Amy, "I thought we were going to meet Fiona at the waterfall in Mystic Ruins?"

The green hedgehog cut his eyes up toward her as he chuckled under his breath and smiled devilishly. He then came to a screetching halt as he threw Amy off of his back.

"Sorry babe, a slight change in plans."

He then thrust his hand toward Amy causing her to instantly pass out.

* * *

"What's going on?" Amy thought to herself as she slowly opened her eyes.

The first thing she saw was a very familiar white canopy.

"Oh no."

"Well Well, looks like the runaway bride is back."

Amy sat up and sighed angrily, "Modest?"

The bat just smirked.

Amy sighed again as she realized she was back in Castle Alcorn.

"Well I say sweetie you are very lucky."

"And why would you say that?" asked Amy.

"Well for one, since you are back here in his custody, he's turned back to normal." said Modest, "Well to some aspect."

"What the hell you call that being lucky?!?" screamed Amy, "I call that a living hell!"

"So I see sleeping beauty is awake." said Scourge walking in.

"You! How the hell did we get back here?" asked Amy.

He held up his Chaos Emerald, "I used Chaos Control."

"Great I'm done for."

"Modest, please leave, I need to talk to Amy privately."

"Yes your majesty." said Modest walking out the door and shutting it.

The clicking of it made Amy cringe as her head snapped toward the green hedgehog.

"Scourge, don't even get any wild ideas. If you really want to talk, I'll talk, but you better not lay a singe finger on me."

"Heh heh. Poor Amy Rose. You just don't get it." Scourge started pulling his gloves off, "You see. I may not have my split personalities anymore, but there is still one over powering part of the three."

He started walking up toward her, "And you've escaped from me too many times anyway."

The green hedgehog threw his jacket on a lone chair.

Amy pulled her legs up to her, "Scourge don't…"

Scourge then in an instant dashed over toward her and pinned her to the head board, "This time, you won't get away, " he quickly snapped open the first few buttons on her dress, "This time, I'm not laying fingers I'm laying hands."

* * *

**OH BOY!!!!**

**PLEASE REVIEW  
**


	14. Chapter 13: I Couldn't Help Myself

**Don't get disappointed yet, the lemon is coming soon enough, but in a different way you'd think.  
**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 13: I Couldn't Help Myself

Fiona quickly ran up to the waterfall in Mystic Ruins, "We were supposed to meet here."

"Fiona how could you!" screamed Sonic.

"How could I? I thought the last words out of your lips were : She's the last thing on my caring list!"

"I do care about Amy!"

"No Sonic if you did you would have listened to her earlier."

Sonic's ears lowered.

"Now you see… you've screw up your possibilities and chances over love with your stupid and arrogant ways, and knowing Scourge, Amy's probably his sex slave now."

"He wouldn't dare!" screamed the blue hedgehog clenching his fist.

"He would." said Rouge flying up.

"Well good to see you again. I'd say nice bail out on us earlier," stated Shadow.

"Well I know from personal experience…" stated Rouge, "It's not a memory I'd like to keep but…"

She hung her head.

Shadow took a step forward, "See… Scourge tried to rape Rouge a few years ago."

"It actually was anti Sonic. He, after we tried to steal the master emerald, lured me with some gems he found instead. Then later he asked if we could talk to each other privately, so I flew over to my place. Then he tried to butter me up with kisses and such, he nearly seduced me, but when I started to realize what he was trying to do. He was already determined."

"What?!?" asked Sonic.

"It was horrible. That's why I bailed on him when I could, and I easily got away with me escaping abilities."

"So you are saying….because of me….Amy's gonna…." Sonic hit the ground, "I don't feel so good."

He then strangely passed out.

"Shows how tough he is." barked Shadow smiling.

"Shut it!" stated Fiona, "For now we have to find our way back to Anti-Mobius. I just have a strange feeling we are too late to save her from her fate with Scourge."

* * *

Tears by the dozen where streaming down Amy's face. She should have never listened to Fiona. If she didn't she would have never been though this pain.

Scourge had his arm wrapped around the pink hedgehog's belly and had her pulled close to him, for she wouldn't escape.

"Oh that was good," Scourge sighed in relief as Amy burst into tears again.

"Scourge why?" asked Amy trying to loosen his tight grip, which tightened around her even more.

"May be its the fact, that you knew it wasn't a good idea to leave me, or the other could be, that you are hot, and I couldn't stop my self from having my hands all over your body."

"You are a twisted, sadistic, perverted, freak!"

Scourge smirked as he looked at her, "I take that as a complement."

"Let me go!" Amy pushed his hands harder.

"Hey Chickie, sorry, but you aren't going any way and besides I'm only taking a break."

"No. Please…"

*SMACK*

"Hey you stupid assed bat how many times to I have to tell you I can clean my own fucking room!"

Grease's voice was heard outside the door right before Modest burst into the room.

"HELP SCOU- Ugh!" the bat covered her eyes, "Not what I needed to see."

"Don't go running away bitch!" screamed Grease coming in a kicking the bat in the back of the head and knocking her down.

"GREASE HELP ME!!!"

Amy struggled, still in the grasp of Scourge's arms.

Grease's head snapped toward Scourge then back at the scared Amy.

"YOU!!!" cried the rabbit.

The rabbit stepped closer as Amy finally loosened his grip and jumped out his arms.

"Now… Now… Now… Grease… um its not what you think!" cried Scourge pulling himself up.

"Oh I know what this is." said Grease, ", "You, don't know when to keep certain body parts to yourself do you?"

The rabbit then leapt up and landed straight on the male hedgehog's perentals.

"EEEEEWOW!!!!"

"Amy Head to my room," called Grease, "My room is down the hall, three doors to the left. Go to the closet and pick and outfit and go get yourself cleaned."

Amy bundled a sheet around her and ran down the hall, and just like Grease said there was her room. The pink hedgehog didn't look at the details of the room she just ran straight for the closet and fumbled through the clothes. She found a black tee shirt with a plaid printed skirt with a skull on the bottom corner of it.

"Bathrooms in there."

Amy turned around to see the rabbit standing at the door.

"I'm sorry about what happened to you Amy Rose." said Grease, "But don't worry about him now he's out like a light. I don't know for how long, but I can't promise I can protect you from him, but I will do what I can."

"Thanks Grease, you aren't that bad after all."

"But don't spread it around, I got a fearsome reputation to hold up." said Grease tuning, "I'll shut my door, you can go rest on my bed, I don't mind."

Amy nodded as she walked into the wash room.

The pink hedgehog was still upset, she never, ever, wanted to go through something as horrible as that again. More salt mingled tears flowed down her face as she fixed her bathwater and slowly stepped in.

Her body was now wasted, there would be no way she could handle the fact that her first time was forced upon her and the fact she couldn't share the experience with a loved one. Also she couldn't believe that the one person she loved bailed on her when she needed him the most.

After cleaning herself, Amy slipped on the clothes that Grease had gave her. She walked out of the washroom and into the bedroom.

Amy then crawled into the bed and curled up.

She fell asleep slowly, but the dreams of the rape came quick.

* * *

**Review!!!!**

** Then next chapter will come as soon as I think of how to put the upcoming Lemon (dream) (Which I think alot of dreams are worse than reality.) I'm working extra hard on the next chapter, so it might be a while before i can post it up. So stay tuned. And read my other stories in the mean time.  
**


	15. Chapter 14: Dreams and Schemes

**What you have waited for….**

**

* * *

  
**

**Chapter 14: Dreams and Schemes**

"I'm not laying fingers and I'm laying hands."

Amy's eyes widened. "No Scourge don't."

The pink hedgehog tried pushing him off and getting out from under him, but Scourge just held her wrists to the bed.

"I'm not letting you get away this time." said Scourge licking her from the base of her neck up.

"Stop it!"

"Why would I stop when I just begun?" Scourge's hand reached for the buttons on her dress.

"Don't do this please I beg." Amy struggled up under the green hedgehog.

"You squirm too much, and besides you need to save that energy for later."

Amy cried out as Scourge Yanked the whole line of buttons off and ripped it to the end of the dress.

"Needed easier access."

"Don't!!!"

Scourge started kissing Amy down her neck and trailed it right above an off white bra. Tears were now streaming as Scourge took his claw and cut the side of the bra right off of the pink hedgehog.

"Beauty to the beholder." said Scourge pulling the scraps of the bra off and revealing her breasts.

Amy wished she'd had died right there, even death would have been better than this. She cried out again and Scourge started massaging one of the breasts.

"STOP!!! PLEASE…"

He leaned forward and whispered, "You know the answer to that."

She bucked up under him trying desperately to push him off.

"Uh-uh missy, no matter how hard you try to get away. I'm still fucking you."

"NO!" She continued squirming.

A sadistic grin came across the hedgehog he like to see her finally scared of him, and the thought about what he was going to do to her made him become erect.

His free hand then trailed down her stomach and to the inside of her thigh.

He smirked as he reached for her panties, and quickly pulled them off the kicking Amy.

"DON'T!!!" Amy went to tighten her legs for he couldn't have access, but before the thought had crossed her mind he had already used his own to keep them pried open.

"Now how do you expect me to fuck you when your legs aren't open wide enough for me to get through?"

The pink hedgehog's eyes widened, as tears came from them. It was inevitable. She was about to become a rape victim.

He looked at his hands as his claws retracted, "Don't want to hurt you do I?" he chuckled at his joke as he quickly stuck two fingers inside of her.

Amy gave out a high pitched scream as he began pumping his fingers in and out. "Stop it hurts…."

"Oh does it? If this hurts then your gonna have hell with the real thing aren't ya babe?" he then pulled his fingers out and rubbed them together, "And besides your body is ready."

"I'M NOT!! NEVER WILL BE!!! PLEASE DON'T DO THIS!!!"

"Sorry babe." He positioned himself with an impressive nine inches, "I'll even make a deal to take it slow at first."

Amy gripped the side of the bed. To her it was the end.

Scourge made a satisfied grunting noise before entering her slowly.

"GAH!!!"

He pushed him self further slowly pumping himself, "Get used to the feeling babe cause I'm not giving slack from here on out."

Scourge gasped, as his eyes met Amy's, "You're a virgin." His smiled widened, "A special treat for…Me."

He then quickly thrust himself harder breaking the wall, which caused Amy to scream. Scourge then felt satisfied as he thrust into her again, because now he could use his full potential.

"Scream all you want babe, because there is no one out side these walls that can hear you."

He began thrusting harder and faster, Amy's energy was sapped, she just lay there, in pain and praying silently that some one would come save her from this hell.

But no one had come….

* * *

"Grrr…" Scourge threw his jacket, gloves, and crown back on, "Just when I was enjoying my self that damned rabbit had to come and ruin it for me. She and that bat are always in my way."

He stepped toward the entrance of the room, "Wait a second. Grease and Miles are currently dating and she will go and do any thing with him, and Modest always wanted to go to the Oasis hills. That would defiantly get them out of my way."

He then grabbed the controller out of his pocket, "Miles get your ass to the throne room now."

"Yes sire."

Scourge burst out of the room and down the steps and into the throne room. The green hedgehog watched as Miles walked in.

"What is it you need?" asked the fox bowing.

Scourge placed his hand on Miles's shoulder, "I am treating you. I want you to and Grease to take the next few days off and go to the Oasis Hills Resort.

Miles's eyes lit up, "Are you kidding me?"

"Nope, but leave right away. I will even have Modest bring your things."

"But what about Miss Amy?"

Scourge smirked as he pulled out a pink anarchy beryl gem from behind his back, "I'll take care of her personally."

* * *

**Before you read the next chapter, look at my profile and read about my view of the emeralds and anarchy beryl and what they mean, cause soon their meanings will have a big impact on the story and the good and disastrous effects they have on the characters that hold them.**

**Also review.**


	16. Chapter 15: Have Me

**Chapter 15: Have Me.**

Amy's slowly opened her eyes and sat up. She looked around.

"Grease?" No answer, "Grease?" called Amy outloud again.

"She's gone."

Amy's head snapped over toward the window where Scourge stood propped up aginst the wall with a pink anarchy beryl in his and.

The pink hedgehog jumped, "Not again." a tear slipped, "Where is Grease?"

"She and every body else in this castle is gone, exept me and you."

Amy was in tears again, "Scourge, don't do this again, you hurt me and this will affect me for the rest of my life."

"And I am sorry for that." he twisted the emerald in front of him, "I will even make it up to you Amy Rose."

"What are you saying?"

"Here catch and find out." Scourge tossed the gem at her, which out of instinct she caught. Amy screamed a bit as the emerald sunk into her palm causing it to leave a glowing pink scar in her hand. She felt her shoulders jerk back as another shock went through her body.

She hung her head and stared down at the bedding.

"Amy Rose?"

The pink hedgehog chuckled as she lifted her head up at Scourge.

"It works. Yes it works. I knew I should have tried this first." the green hedgehog tossed his items to the side as he took her side, "This emerald's negative power is sexuality and lust, and even it's positive side can do me good too."

Amy pulled the green hedgehog to her and embrased him into kiss.

"I want you so much…" said Amy, "But I hurt…."

"Don't worry about that babe." Scourge showed Amy a scar on his hand that had two scars a light blue and green one, "The positive effect of this will make you better."

Scourge then took his hand and ran it down Amy's side making a teal light pull the tiredness and the memory of the earlier incident out of her body. He then held it above her inner thighs and the scar he caused fixed again.

Once Amy was healed he ran his and over himself, causing him to feel better him self.

Then as if Amy had her emerald for years she placed her hand on Scourge's stomach causing a bit of her new power to seep into him.

"Amy Rose…." sighed Scourge, "Amy Rose, do you want me?"

The pink hedgehog, laid on her back pulling Scourge toward her and embracing him into a kiss, "I do."*

Scourge slowly ran his hand his hand down her side before getting above her. "Then have me."

* * *

Cream sat silently in a ware house. She fiddled with a small velvet bag in her hand and giggled.

"Some one will save me soon I know." said Cream out loud, " I can feel it. Shame on the first one who actually tries to save me."

*BOOM*

"Cream?" Shadow's voice echoed through the building.

"Shadow? Is that you?" cried Cream out in her most scared voice.

"Yes it's me." said the black hedgehog picking up the small rabbit, "You okay?"

"Yes Shadow I'm fine."

His eye then caught the bag, "What's that?"

Cream smiled, "I am so glad you asked, see whats in this bag is your future."

"Huh? This must have caused you a lot of stress," said Shadow, "Let's bring you back home."

"Not quite." Cream then ripped open the bag and pulled out a small black pill. He hand then clasped around the black hedghog's throat and shoved the pill in his mouth, "Scourge, left me, but not empty handed. He gave me one of thease pills and told me to give them to every one I can except Tails and Sonic. Together, we shall carry out Scourge's will and with thease pills he can communicate with us."

Cream jumped from Shadow's arms and watched as the hedgehog twitched ecessivley his head then jerked up as he stared strangley at Cream.

"I shall do this for out king."

"Then lets go brother."

* * *

Amy laid there, here body draped over Scourge's, "Wow."

Scourge stroked the pink hedgehog's back, "So what did I tell ya? Never underestimate the true power and knowledge of a king."

Amy never said a word, but she let a small purr come from her throat. There was no memory of the earlier situation. Her hand was cringed around Scourge's, "You told me what my scar means, but what does yours mean again?"

"Greed and Ego Boosts and Revitalization and healing."

"Oh."

"You know, what it means now that you took that emerald from my hand?"

"No, I don't what does it mean?"

"You are mine forever and you have the emeralds personality."

"Really?" asked the pink hedgehog.

"Yes."

Amy then ran her hand across the scars on Scourge's chest, "I like the sound of that."

"I thought you would agree."

Amy then grabbed Scourge's face and passionately kissed him again, "You actually understand me better than Sonic."

"Well like I said before, any one after me is lame."

"Well I do like the bad side of you."

"Aren't I always bad?"

He then rolled over above her and ran his hand down her side.

"Scourge…"

The green hedgehog was now delighted, especially when she called out his name.

"What I did to you before was foul play, and I am sorry.." said Scourge, "But now this time it's the real game."

"Then lets play."

* * *

***I don't want to hear it, no Amy isn't a whore she's just under the influence of an Anarchy Beryl Gem. If you want to blame some one blame Scourge.**

**Also this is the next to last Chapter of Tri-Personality, but don't think it ends here. Stay Tuned for it's newly awaited Sequel: FATE, and thank for every thing that includes u RASTA!!!  
**


	17. Chapter 16: Funny Indeed

**Chapter 16: Funny Indeed.**

Fiona slightly shook Sonic, who they had laid on Tail's couch.

"Hey Sonic, wake up, Shadow's saved Cream."

"Huh?" Sonic sat up and shook his head.

"Nice job." stated Ames walking up to Shadow and hugging him.

The black hedgehog's eyes slowly cut over toward her and smiled, "Don't I always?"

Ames smirked, "You sure do."

"Hey, do you mind if I talk to you alone?" asked Shadow, he arched an eyebrow.

"Uh-okay."

Cream giggled as she watched Shadow grab Ames hand and lead her toward the back.

"What is it you need?"

"You know just as well as I do, that your personality changed when you came here." said Shadow.

"Yes. I know this."

He then put his arm around her back, "And you know we love each other with all of our hearts and we always will, no matter what the change."

"Yes."

"Would you follow me where ever I went, and go along with me on what ever I wanted to do?"

"Yes, of course Shadow, where is this going?"

Shadow's hand grasped at her throat, "Then Rosy, you shall be with me."

The black hedgehog pried her mouth open and shoved the pill into her mouth.

"Gah!!!!"

Shadow let go of her throat and watched the pink hedgehog shake, "What is…."

"Rosy?" Shadow smirked as the once changed Ames, turned back into Rosy the Rascal.

The pink hedgehog smiled devilishly back at Shadow, "My Hammer…."

Shadow held out her hammer and she grasped it in her hand.

"Shadow, I'm ready to have a smashing good time."

* * *

"Oh, my god." cried Amy right before rolling off the bed and hitting the floor, "Owww…"

"Are you okay?" asked Scourge who peeked over the side laughing.

The pink hedgehog placed her arm on the side of the bed, "I think I am, but any more of that and I am going to die."

"What some one getting worn out?"

"Kinda."

"So you having fun?"

"Oh yeah, like a kindergartner with the play ground all to their self."

Scourge laughed, "That's a nice way to put it."

Amy crawled back to the bed, he then ran his hand down her back, she pushed it off, "No more."

"Okay. I guess sleeping wouldn't hurt."

"Sure I'm up for…"

*Beep. Beep Beep*

Scourge's controller on the beside was going off. The green hedgehog lifted up and looked at the LCD screen.

He smiled, "This is great."

"What is it?"

"We finally have some followers," stated Scourge, "But I just realized I can't rule a group of people by my self."

"Are you saying?"

"Yes stated Scourge, I want you to be my queen."

"Then so be it."

"But first let me send a message to their microchips that are implanted inside of them."

He hit a few buttons on the controller and placed it back on the bedside, "Lets get cleaned up and dressed, we are going to have company."

* * *

Shadow and Rosy walked out of the hallway.

"So you two love birds have a good time?" asked Sonic.

All off a sudden the two then stiffened up and their gazes looked hollow as if they were in a trance.

"Hey you two okay, it was only a joke."

"Did you get the message?" asked Cream.

"We did." stated Shadow.

"What are you guys doing?" asked Fiona.

"You are joining us too." stated Rosy.

"Are you guys okay?" asked Tails.

Shadow's head snapped toward the fox right before darting across the room and knocking Tails into the wall.

"Shadow what has gotten into you?!?" cried Sonic shooting up out of his seat.

"Help."

Sonic turned to see Rosy shoving a pill down Fiona's throat. Tails laid knocked out.

"Can I get him?" asked Shadow looking at Rosy.

"Go ahead."

Shadow smirked as he held up his chaos emerald and pressed it into his palm, immediately a red mark appeared.

"What's gotten into you guys?"

Shadow looked at Sonic, "You are coming with us."

"It's according to where we go, if it's a chili dog stand, sure."

"You idiot," Shadow lunged forward at Sonic and gave him an upper cut on their stomach, "I'll personally see to it that you starve."

"Shadow, Ames, step out of the way." Sonic looked back up to see Fiona rare her fist back and punched Sonic dead in his face breaking his nose.

"Now remember," stated Cream, "Orders are to beat him up, but not kill him."

"My pleasure." said Shadow cracking his knuckles and throwing the hedgehog in the air.

Rosy the Rascal swung her hammer sending Sonic crashing into the drywall.

"I missed doing smashies."

Sonic slowly stood up his eye was blacked over and his nose was bloody, "Why are you doing this?"

Shadow never said a word, but he grabbed Sonic by his neck, "Of all the damn years I've kept my cool, of all the years I have been tortured by your feeble existence, of all the years I've tried to destroy you. I finally get my chance to prove myself as the Ultimate and enjoy the pleasure of seeing you bleed."

"And on top of that we are giving you a special gift." stated Rosy.

"Yes, you are invited to the wedding of King Scourge and the soon to be Queen Amy Rose."

"She Wouldn't." said Sonic.

"She would," Shadow reared his fist back and punched Sonic again, knocking him out.

* * *

Amy ran out of the room to her other one. She yanked open the closet in it and revealed dresses galore. She quickly pulled one off of the hanger.

It was a black dress with a lime green sheen to it. She then found herself a pair of black tights and a pair of leather boots that went up her legs. Amy then walked to the wash room to get herself cleaned.

Scourge went and took his bath in his own bathroom, with in a few minutes he was out.

Now clean and in fresh clothes he stepped out of his room and stretched, "I can't wait to see Blue's face when he knows about Amy's decision and how she chose me."

"Oh Scourge."

The green hedgehog's head snapped toward the entrance to Amy's room.

He gave her a wolf whistle, "Man if we only didn't have company…." He looked over his glasses seductively.

"Oh hush so any way who's coming to see us?"

"A few special friends."

*WHAM!!!*

Scourge's head jerked, "Speaking of which are here."

"Who?"

"King Scourge!!!" Shadow's voice rang out.

Amy ran and peeked over the stair railing, "Shadow?"

She then ran down the stairs with Scourge on her heels.

"And Cream, Fiona…" she then looked down at Sonic, who looked up with tear filled eyes, "And you."

"Amy…" choked Sonic, "Say it isn't so."

"Shut-up!" screamed Shadow punching Sonic in the face.

Amy stared at the mangled hedgehog, "I'm sorry Sonic you had your chance." She then turned, "Take him to the dungeon."

"Amy."

Fiona and Shadow grabbed Sonic's arms and drug him toward the dungeon.

"Wow," stated Scourge, "You are defiantly showing the true traits of a queen."

Amy smiled, "You know it."

* * *

Pain? Ha. That wasn't even nearly the word that described what Sonic was going through. Now chained to a w all by his hands and legs, he felt like all hope was gone.

His head hung and sweat mingled blood dripped on to the concrete from a busted lip that Shadow had given him earlier.

"Just look at you now." stated Scourge peering through the bars, "Look what has become of the oh so mighty hero."

Sonic's eyes just cut up from the floor.

"I guess you were wrong, evil does prevail, and besides I get the girl in the end."

"Oh, but don't worry. I'll be sure you will see the ceremony," laughed Scourge, "Right before I get the pleasure of killing you."

A single tear slipped from Sonic's eyes the saltiness of it made his wounds burn.

Scourge laughed as he turned, "Also, it took a rape and a chaos emerald to make your Amy give into me, or should I say my Amy. Let's just say I'm now rocking her body and her world."

"Twisted….Ass Hole…" moaned Sonic as his head dropped again.

"Heh." Scourge turned and walked out of the dungeon, "This is funny. Funny indeed."

* * *

**THE END**

**Now stay tuned for Fate, the third story of the series. And again thanks for the support.  
**


End file.
